


let's dance to joy division

by starryeyedhoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, amiright?, fun indie concert time, kara danvers?, more like kara DANCER, she got the moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhoe/pseuds/starryeyedhoe
Summary: "we are strangers at a concert, you started head banging really hard and got really bad whiplash and none of your friends are paying attention here let me help" au





	

**Author's Note:**

> let's write a fic for no reason other than all of our friends are busy!
> 
> thank you for the suggestion, nonny, love it.
> 
> without further ado, 
> 
> any and all mistakes? yeah, they're mine. maybe they're on purpose, huh?! ever thought of that?!

It wasn’t Lena’s idea of a perfect first date. Far from it, but at least there was good music. She had met this girl through a mutual friend, and had bonded on a shared interest of some certain bands. When she suggested going to see someone coming to town soon, Lena assumed a sort of coffee shop, small affair, sort of thing. This, however, was decidedly not that.

 

This was an honest to god concert. While the venue was no Staples Center, the room was packed from wall to wall, sweaty bodies jumping and dancing in time with the beat. Lena felt out of place. The girl- Tammy? Tasha? God knows- had floated off fifteen minutes ago, claiming she was going to go purchase the two some drinks. Lena just stood there, bobbing along with the music, arms crossed in front of her, face stoic. The group next to her were clearly foils to Lena’s overall attitude.

 

It was a fairly large group of, what at least Lena assumed, friends, about seven in total. All fairly attractive people, ranging from a tall, bald black man with his arms around a petite yet muscular brunette, dancing, a tad bit risqué for Lena’s taste, to a red headed woman hand in hand with another woman, too close to be considered friendly. There were two other men, one fairly short, the other taller, but generally vanilla in Lena’s opinion. The last member of the group, and the one that drew her eye, was a tall blonde, hair pulled back into some interestingly braided half-ponytail, her blue eyes framed by stylish glasses. Her clothes seemed fairly out of place, but this was an indie band after all. This type of music attracted all sorts. Lena apparently included.

 

The song ended, and the music changed into something the crowd recognized, causing an uproar of excitement. Lena would be lying if it didn’t sound vaguely familiar. She felt herself loosen up a tad, but was still waiting for her date to return, wanting now more than ever, a drink in her hand to focus her attention on. While the intriguing blonde had been pretty hyped for most of the evening, this song seemed to spark even more energy. She danced and laughed with her group, hands raised in the air. Lena wished she could hear the sound, but the music blasted so loudly, the laughter was drowned out. She noticed, however, that the group seemed to keep pairing up, leaving their odd man out, well, out. The girl didn’t seem to care, however, dancing with others around her briefly, before turning her sights onto Lena.

 

The CEO felt herself practically freeze, and the smile the girl broke into did little to ease her. She could tell that the girl was trying to tell her something, but the blare was so loud, she couldn’t hear.

 

“What?!” Lena tried to shout. The girl shook her head, also apparently unable to decipher Lena’s word. The girl stepped forward, dangerously in Lena’s personal space that generally she wouldn’t let anyone get near.

 

“I said,” the mysterious girl said, “you’re not dancing!”

 

“Oh! It’s just, I’m not super into dancing!”

 

“Not into dancing?!” The blonde seemed incredulous at Lena’s admittance. “We need to change that!”

 

Lena made some negating motions with her hand, but that did not seem to stop the persistent stranger. Lena tried to bob along with the girl, but wasn’t feeling it. The song changed once more, and if Lena thought the girl was into the last song, she was completely unprepared for the pure _joy_ in the girl’s eyes.

 

“At least dance with me for this song!” If there was one thing Lena was, it was a lady; and a lady never denies a beautiful girl’s request.

 

“Fine!”

 

Lena expected the same kind of dancing she had seen all night from the girl, but was surprised when she was met with intense head banging during the chorus and other fast paced parts. Lena laughed at the action and loosen up, finding herself dance with the girl. She head banged only once, maybe twice, but found herself having fun, jumping up and down with the beat. There was suddenly a particularly fast part, and Kara’s head went wild. The song wound down, and with one final head bang, Kara winced in pain.

 

“Oww!” The song ended then and a look of worry flashed over Lena’s features.

 

“Are you ok? Did you do something to your neck, um….”

 

“Kara. My name is Kara.” The girl- _Kara_ , rubbed her neck gingerly, her face scrunched on one side. “I think I got whiplash or something.”

 

“Here let’s get out of this crowd.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, guiding her and squeezing through the clusters of people. She made their way to the bar, leaning against the countertop.

 

“Can I get some ice please?”

 

The bartender nodded, grabbing a glass and handing it over. Lena lifted Kara’s hand that was secured to her neck, then carefully placed the glass against her neck.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much. Thank you so much….” Lena realized that she knew her name, but that she had never given Kara hers.

 

“Oh! Lena. Sorry, for uh, not introducing myself.” Lena demurely placed her hand in front, poised to be shaken. Kara shook Lena’s hand, smiling.

 

“Nice to meet you. Glad I could finally see you dance. I was watching you all night, you didn’t seem like you were having any fun.” Lena blushed, eyes widening at the confession.

 

“Not like, in a creepy way!” Kara quickly tried to backtrack, tripping over her words. “You were just, like, right there, and you were by yourself after that girl left with the other lady, and I wanted to ask you to dance because I didn’t know why no one was asking you, I mean you’re so pretty who wouldn’t want to dance with you! Oh, I didn’t mean to say that! I should really stop rambling…” Kara dwindled off.

 

“It’s rather cute, actually. The rambling and all.” Lena had her arms crossed, a coy smirk playing on her features, one elegantly shaped eyebrow arched. “You’re um, friends that you’re with. They’re probably wondering where you are.”

 

“Nah,” Kara scrunched her nose. “I originally asked Alex to go with me, my sister, but then she brought her girlfriend, which I was fine with, I mean I like hanging out with Maggie, but then James found out we were going and he and Lucy had already gotten tickets, then Winn wanted to come and Mike has never been to a concert before.... So they’re all probably distracted. It’s fine,” Kara resigned with a sigh. Lena had only known this girl’s name for a little over five minutes, but she felt for her.

 

“Well, my opinion might not matter, but you seemed to be the life of the party. They were the ones missing out, at least from my eyes.”

 

“Yeah?” Kara perked back up, and Lena felt her heart tighten at the sight.

 

“Yeah. That head banging,” Lena pulled a thumbs up, teasing, “10 out of 10. Would bang again. I mean- Sorry, I’m so sorry!”  


Lena felt herself start to blush now, and Kara giggled loudly at Lena’s flub.

 

“Thank you? I think?”

 

“No problem,” Lena huffed, but smiling nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, the band had played their last song, and the place was beginning to clear out. The two were still at the bar, a club soda for the blonde and water for the brunette, conversation flowing effortlessly between them.

 

“So then she took the corn out of her purse- no I swear to God, a whole ear of corn Lena!- and are it! Right next to me! I didn’t say anything, but eventually an usher came up, and asked her _if she bought that at concessions_! I was just in awe of the situation. So she says no and he begins to try to escort her out when-“ Kara’s enthralling story was abruptly cut off as a leather clad arm slid around Kara’s bare shoulder.

 

“Hey sis, we are headed out now. Let’s go.” Kara looked from the girl, who Lena could only assume was her previously mentioned sister, to Lena and pouted. The pout vanished as an idea struck, her face brightening once more.

 

“Lena! Lena this is Alex, Alex, this is Lena. She saved me early when I got hurt and all of y’all were too busy doing _whatever that was_ that you called dancing. Anyway, Lena, we were gonna get food after-“

 

“Kara, wait-“ but the blonde continued to talk over the beginnings of her sister’s protests.

 

“-and we would love for you to join us! Wouldn’t we, Alexandra?” Lena was glad she was not on the receiving end of that look; the perfect mix between ‘poised to kill’ and ‘sickly sweet’. Not waiting for an answer, Kara hopped off her stool, grabbed Lena’s hand, and led her towards the group.  
  
“Great! Now, everyone, this is Lena. Lena, this is James, Winn, Lucy, Maggie….”

**Author's Note:**

> this IS a one shot, tho. just something fun and cute. its not gonna be anything. if y'all want a collection of one shots, however, ket me know. ill look into it. i have a whole weekend to pretend i have nothing to do. 
> 
> if you have any suggestions or you yourself saw a woman eating corn in a movie theatre, hmu @starryeyedhoe on tumblr
> 
> title from-  
> let's dance to joy division - the wombats
> 
> if you try to head bang to this song, you will die. it hurts so bad. also this is the song kara's head banging to


End file.
